


Real Big Plans, Such Bad Thoughts

by orphan_account



Series: 2am [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom!Harry, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So why is this Niall guy at your window?” Harry enquired, fiddling with the ends of Louis’ hair and being unable to resist pressing a kiss to his hair, that smelt suspiciously like Harry’s shampoo.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Liam whispered honestly.</p><p>“Well, are you going to let him in?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/842811">Weekend Wars</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Big Plans, Such Bad Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the sequel to Weekend Wars and was prompted by a lovely person names Panide :) I couldn't fit everything I wanted in here so now there's going to be a sequel to the sequel!

“Do I really have to wear this?” Harry’s eyes scanned over his body in the floor length mirror. Black skinny jeans sat low on his hips, exposing the v line that connected his stomach to his crotch. His shoulders were covered with Louis’ leather jacket and the late afternoon sun reflected off his bare chest. He felt a strange sensation of self-consciousness knot in the pit of his stomach, it wasn’t every often that Harry was embarrassed about his body.

“Babe, you look hot.” Louis replied, sitting on Harry’s bed and watching his reflection hungrily. Harry made an unsure face and pulled at the hem of the jacket. Wearing Louis clothing wasn’t that bad but, since Louis was a few sizes smaller than him, the jeans were a little too tight in the places that they really shouldn’t be.

“Are you sure the eyeliner isn’t too far?” He questioned, meeting his reflection’s eyes. Bright green irises rimmed in a thin layer of charcoal black. Louis watched silently as Harry’s examined his face, funning his fingers through his messy hair that Louis hand forbid him to brush, claiming he looked sexier as a lion compared to a preened kitty. Harry caught his eye in the mirror, a shy smile gracing his full lips,

“What?” He blushed a light pink and, if Louis hadn’t already stolen the boy’s innocence, there would be no stopping him in that moment. He had to bite back a smile that bloomed on his face anyway.

“ C’mere.” Louis summoned while shuffling on the bed so he was kneeling on the edge with his arms spread wide as invitation. Harry bashfully stepped over to Louis’ with his head hung low to hide the flush creeping up his neck. The blue eyed boy held him at arm’s length and ran his small hands down Harry’s strong arms. Harry watched as tanned hands moved over to the waistband of the jeans before sliding up the indented muscles of his stomach and over his chest, his breath hitching slightly as his finger brushed his nipples. Louis’ fingers spread over the span of Harry’s collarbones, his digits hooking under collar of the jacket. Harry’s eyes finally flicked up to meet Louis’ intense gaze as he slowly pushed the leather off Harry’s shoulders. The material dropped heavily to the floor, Louis whispering a quiet ‘oops.’

Harry smiled widely down at Louis, taking his face in his hands and bringing their lips together. He sucked on Louis’ bottom lip, feeling a small hand leave his hip and wriggled down the front of his jeans and pull him closer. Harry chuckled against Louis’ lips before licking his way into his smoke tainted mouth. They kissed like that for a few minutes, exploring the warmth of each other’s mouths, when Louis pulled back, instead peppering kisses down the column of Harry’s throat.

It had been three weeks since the first time Louis had stayed the night and since then, it’d been hard to get him out of Harry’s bed. They’d had a few close calls which Harry’s parents walking in on them but, thankfully they knocked, giving the boys a few crucial seconds for Harry to push Louis into his closet or roll him off the bed. Harry had, at one point, dressed Louis in his ‘preppy’ clothes, making sure to cover all of Louis’ tattoos and flatten down his wild hair and introduced him to his parents as a Uni transfer. Giving him some sort of excuse if he was caught handing out with Louis.

Louis just liked to fuck Harry. Like, the talking and cuddling was pretty great but it was nothing compared to the sex. Harry would make little whimpers and addictive mewling sounds that would drive Louis over the edge. He’d also say something stupidly naïve that made Louis want to bundle him up in a blanket and hide him from the rest of the world.

Liam noticed the bruises that ran up the side of Harry’s neck, the ones that were uselessly disguised with a grey scarf, but didn’t bring any attention to it. He also noticed Harry smiling stupidly at his phone whenever he got a new message but, he didn’t bring any attention to it. He also noticed how Harry had walked weirdly, like he had a limp, for a couple days but, he didn’t bring any attention to it. In all honesty, Liam was more caught up in his own looming problems to worry about Harry’s love life.

“Harry,” Kiss. “Can I,” Bite. “Ask you,” Lick. “Something?” Louis mumbled against Harry’s bruising skin, with no mind to refuse him, Harry nodded, stretching his head back to give the smaller lad more room to work.

“I – can you – will you…?” Louis rambled pressing his lips to every available surface he could reach. Harry’s hands had to leave Louis’ hair to take his jaw, pulling him away from his neck to look in his bright blue eyes.

“Spit it out Lou.” Harry smiled as Louis sat back on his haunches and worried his lip. He opened his mouth a few times, as if he was going to say something but changed his mind at the last second.

“I um…” Harry looked at him encouragingly, “I want you to take control.” He blurted out, flushing a brilliant shade of red. Harry face turned from sweet to serious in seconds and Louis had a second of panic flash through his brain as he worried he’d said something wrong. Harry’s black framed eyes darkened and he was gripping the back of Louis’ neck and slamming their lips together in a not-so-gentle kiss.

Harry slotted his knee in between Louis’s thighs, the criminal making a small sound of surprise, before his hands were on his shoulders and slowly pushing him back against the bed. Louis went willingly, one of his hands traveling up Harry’s bare side, only to be ripped away and trapped above his head along with his other wrist.

“No touching.” Harry demanded in the rough voice that always took over when he was horny. Louis whimpered and nodded, linking his fingers together to try and take away some of the temptation. With one hand still wrapped tightly around both of Louis’, Harry lent back down and liked a stripe up the side of Louis’ neck before mumbling into the junction that connected his neck and shoulder, “Move up the bed.”

Louis did as he was asked, pushing himself into the centre of the mattress while Harry walked over to his closed bedroom door and flicked the lock. The milky skin of his back glowed in the light streaming in through the window and Louis admired the curve of his arse as he bent to pick up the bottle of lube that they left on the floor after Louis had fucked Harry on the Persian rug. He placed the bottle on the bedside table before he crawled over his king size bed and straddled Louis’ hips, sitting back on his feet and looking down at the mischievous monster. Louis hands automatically rested at Harry’s thighs but he swatted them away.

“Here’s the rules,” Harry pinned Louis’ arms on either side of his head and stared into lust blown eyes with unwavering seriousness. “One, you don’t get to touch; me or yourself. Two, you don’t get to come until I have. Three, if you make any sound that could alert my parents of what going on, I’m going to smack you on that wondrous arse of yours. Are we clear?” Louis couldn’t hide how turned on he was at Harry’s forceful words and nodded fervently. Harry smiled cheekily before he realised he wasn’t meant to be nice about this and wiped it off.

“Clothes off and roll over.” Harry commanded, his own long fingers working on the button of the extremely tight jeans. Louis wasted no time in pulling his shirt off his head and throwing it to the floor, his pants, however, were a bit more of a feat as Harry was still perched hips, only lifting himself off when he ridded himself of his own pants. The cold air hit Louis’ half hard dick and he rolled over so he was on his belly, the friction of the duvet was enough to have his member swelling further. Harry’s warm and naked body pressed up against his back, his cock nudging against his back,

“You’re such a good boy for me.” Harry praised as he reached up to grab the lube and Louis had to supress a whine. Harry slid back down Louis’ body, positioning himself between his knees as Louis propped his chest up on one of Harry’s plush pillows. Large hands roamed up Louis’ thighs and kneaded at the swell of his arse.

Louis let his eyelids flicker shut and he rested his chin in the back of his hands as Harry spread his cheeks and ran his dry thumb over the tight ring of muscles. Expecting a lube covered finger, Louis gave a yelp of surprise as he felt Harry’s tongue lick a bold stripe over his entrance. Harry’s tongue was replaced with his hand coming down sharply on one of Louis’ glorious cheeks.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Louis whispered sharply, twisting from where he was laying so he could see Harry. The boy help up one finger to his lips in a shh gesture. “How do you even know how to go that? I thought you said you’d never been with a guy.”

“Research. Now, shut up or I’ll hit you again.” Louis frowned but nodded nonetheless, secretly loving Harry’s dominant side, and turned back to rest his chin on his hands. Harry bent down and placed an apologetic kiss on the red slap mark forming on his skin, his kisses slowly lowered, eventually reaching his entrance. He placed an open mouthed kiss over the fluttering muscle and Louis had to bite back another whine. Harry circled Louis’ hole with his unexperienced tongue, flicking the tip in the tight heat only to pull out a second later and suck on the rim. Louis tried his best to hold back anything louder than a gasp or a sigh but when Harry bit into the side of his arse, a guttural moan fell from his lips and he pushed his bum further into Harry’s face. Harry continued to lick over the bite while his hand smacked Louis on the arse for breaking the rules, making the small boys hips jolt into the mattress.

“Harry, please.” The whine of his name was enough for Harry to be replacing his tongue with a lube-slippery finger. He pushed it down to the first knuckle, paused for a second to let Louis get used to the feeling, before pushing the rest of the way in. The boy made a small pained sound and Harry placed a calming kiss at the base of his spine while slightly wiggling his finger. He drew it out before pushing back in, in one fluid movement. Watching as Louis’ entrance swallowed up his finger, he repeated the movement.

He slipped in a second finger along with the first and lent down and sucked at the place where his fingers disappeared inside Louis, hoping it would take his mind off the pain of being stretched open and also hoping google wasn’t lying when it said it felt great. Harry’s long fingers searched for the small bundle of nerves while scissoring at the same time, to open Louis up for him. He knew he’d hit it when Louis made a choked scream, which landed him with another smack on the arse. Harry added a third finger and involuntary sounds left Louis’ lips, leaving his bum bright red with strike marks. He also started rutting against the bed, breaking rule two and earing himself another harsh slap. It was when Louis let out an extra loud moan that Harry withdrawing his finger angrily,

“That’s it. On your knees.” Harry demanded harshly and when Louis took too long, Harry gripped at his hips and pulled him up roughly. Not bothering with a condom, Harry pushed all the way in, not stopping for Louis to get used to the feeling before pulling out and slamming back in. Louis made a sound mixed between a grunt and a scream but, instead of smacking his arse, Harry reached down and grabbed a fistful of Louis’ hair and pulled him up so his back was flush against his chest.

He continued to pound into Louis arse with one hand holding securely at his hip as the other was wrapped over his opened mouth. Louis’ own fingers clawed at Harry’s wrists, his cock bouncing with each thrust Harry delivered relentlessly, smearing pre-come over his stomach and the bedcover. His hand was itching to reach down and relive his almost painful erection.

“You’re such a bad fucking boy.” Harry accused, changing his angle and hitting Louis’ prostate with the blunt head of his cock, making him moan into Harry’s hand. “You’re a criminal, Louis.” He murmured hotly against the shell of Louis’ ear. The blue eyes boy whined and let his head fall back against Harry’s shoulder as his thrusts were becoming faster and harder. “You know what happened to criminals?”

Louis needed to use both hands to remove Harry’s hand from his mouth, “Harry, please.” He begged, his thighs shaking and his dick burning with the need to be touched.

“They get punished.” Harry answered his own question and ignoring Louis plea.

“Ha-ah-ry I’m so c-close.” Louis moaned, his head lolling into the curve of Harry’s neck as Harry’s hand came down to squeeze the base of Louis cock,

“Don’t you dare fucking come.” Louis’ hand had to join Harry’s at his dick to stop himself from exploding right then. He pushed back against Harry’s thrust that had turned almost sporadic and clenched his arse around Harry’s throbbing member, praying it was enough to send Harry over the edge because he doubted he could hold off much longer.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’ve got your cock up my arse.” Louis nipped at the lobe of Harry’s ear and with a strangled cry Harry filed him with hot squirts of come. Harry rode out his orgasm, continuing to push into Louis’ abused hole. He pulled out before Louis’ had the chance to come, twisting him around and pushing him down onto the mattress. Louis watched with wide eyes as Harry lowered his mouth over the head of Louis’ angry red head of his cock and slide down his shaft until the tip hit the back of his throat. That was enough for Louis to spill into his mouth, arching his back off the bed and letting a broken sob rack his chest as he saw spots. Louis only had a moment to gulp in a few mouthfuls of much needed air before Harry’s lips were at his and Louis could taste himself on Harry’s tongue.

Harry moulded his body around Louis’ and kissed his sweaty hair, “How was that?” he asked it like a child seeking approval and Louis smiled despite the dull ache in his arse. He Brought Harry’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

“It was perfect.”

~*~

“Liam, are you okay sweetie?” Liam jumped at the sound of his mother’s voice. She was standing at the porch, watching at him with soft brown eyes, which resemble his own, as he scuffed his shoes on the grass under the garden swing.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He lied. He was far from fine. He was the opposite of fine. His mother didn’t pick up his lie, and, silent scream for help instead, he bid him farewell before leaving with his father on their weekly ‘date night’ which was a futile effort to keep their marriage interesting. Liam buried his face in his hands, listening as his father’s expensive car pulled out the drive and sped down the road. And, almost like clockwork, as soon as the low rumble of the Mercedes was no longer in earshot, a body crashed down beside his, making the garden swing rock.

“Hey buddy!” Greeted the Irish lad, slinging his arm around Liam’s shoulders.

“I’m not your buddy.” Liam replied coldly, hating the way blue eyes drooped at his agitated tone.

“Whoa. What’s up your arse? Niall was just being friendly.” Liam groaned, leaning back in the swing. He could deal with them one at a time but not together, that was too much rebellion for one person to handle.

“Why are you here, Zayn?” He looked over to where the tanned boy was leaning against the frame of the swing. Dark stubble scattered his chin and his lips lifted in a sinfully pretty smile, his eyes glinting chocolate brown. He didn’t answer; instead, he wondered over to Niall and perched delicately on his lap, the blonde boy’s arms falling easily around his waist.

“Danielle’s been asking about you.” He said shifting into a more comfortable position on Niall, who had to be the only person in the band of delinquent teenagers that was free of any tattoos. Liam rolled his eyes at the diversion topic but didn’t rise to the bait of the fluffy haired criminal. They stayed like that for a little while, sitting in the swing in a silence that had become strangely comfortable. When suddenly Niall piped up, almost knocking Zayn to the ground in his sudden excitement,

“Oh Liam! You’re going to be so proud of me. I went to the shop to get a packet of crisps the other day and I actually payed for them!” His knees bobbed up and down, making Zayn bounce on his lap, and Liam found him smiling despite himself. Niall returned the smile with a large grin, his perfect teeth the obvious result of serious dental work.

“So, like, are you going to let us in yet?” Zayn questioned like it was such an inconvenience for him to be there. It had been like this for about two months, every Wednesday afternoon, after his parents had left, Niall and Zayn would show up. They’d eat his food, use his shower, play his video games and be gone by the time his parents returned. That’s what happens when you try to help someone, or two people, trudging around in the rain. They keep coming back.

“No.” Liam said sternly and both Zayn and Niall’s faces fell slightly at such a blunt refusal but Liam held his ground.

“Oh, you’re not still pissed off about that party thing are you?” Zayn accused, waving his hand about. “We told you we’re sorry.”

“That’s not the point Zayn!” Liam go to his feet so he was looking down at the caramel and cream faces of the teenage felons. “I told you not to go! And what did you do? The only thing I ever asked of you and you do the complete opposite!” Both boys looked quite taken aback at Liam’s outburst, he’d never gotten angry at them before, frustrated – sure, but never angry.

“So the fact that you can’t tell your friends that you know people who aren’t as rich and snotty as them is suddenly our fault?!” Zayn yelled back, standing so he was meeting Liam’s narrowed eyes.

“Guys stop!” Niall jumped in between the two who looked seconds away from beating each other’s heads in. “Look, we really are sorry we showed up. It was dumb and immature.” He gave a pointed blue look to Zayn before turning to look at Liam. “But seriously, calm the fuck down Liam.” Liam looked from Zayn to Niall and back again before sighing in defeat. If he was being honest with himself, and he hardly ever was, he did enjoy the two boy’s company… sometimes.

“Fine.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and Zayn and Niall jumped and hugged him, whooping their victory. “Just get inside before one of our neighbours hears you.” Liam said sternly despite the fond smile lighting his features, the boys didn’t need to be told twice running up the porch steps and disappearing inside.

All three were showered and wearing a pair of Liam’s track pants and a random shirt, with their other clothes tumbling around the washing machine, and were seated one the floor of the living room playing Uno. Liam, kind of liked these Wednesday nights, if not for the company or the stories the boys would bring with them, Liam liked to watch them, as creepy as it sounded. Not the I-stare-at-you-through-your-window watch them, he reasoned in his head that it was more like studying them – how comfortable they seemed with each other, how they argued and made up a second later the second one of them flashed an apologetic smile, how they both seemed so tough and evil but Liam was pretty sure they were both pretty good people on the inside, some just a little deeper inside than others. – But, that was just Liam’s brain trying to convince himself that staring at the strings of cheese connecting to Zayn’s lips from the pizza he was eating was anything but creepy.

“I’m sick of this!” Niall flicked his cards over the floor, a few landing in the open pizza boxes and one hitting Liam in the face. “New game!” He announced as if it was his war cry and he was leading his army into battle.

“Okay, what do you suggest?” Liam asked as Zayn re-situated himself so his head was in Niall’s lap. “You’ve kind of ruined all our card games.” He pointed out, picking a blue 4 out of the cheese pizza.

“How about a drinking game?” Niall asked hopefully.

“Absolutely not.” Liam brushed off and Zayn snorted

“Yeah, Ni always wins drinking games, anyway.”

“I’m not Irish for nothing!” All boys laughed, including Niall. “Okay, what about… charades? Wait no! Truth or Dare!” Zayn shrugged and both boys turned to look up at Liam who was looking increasingly uncomfortable. There was not real harm in playing truth or dare but, the thought of sharing his darkest secrets made him feel sick plus he felt a little too old to be playing a game designed by 15 year old girls to maybe get dared to kiss their crush.

“Yeah… I mean, I guess that’s okay.” Liam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Just please don’t break anything.”

“We promise.” Niall said on both their behalves, “Okay! Me first; Zayn, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He replied easily looking up at Niall from his lap.

“I dare you to…” Niall looked around for inspiration. “Do a handstand against that wall.” Zayn made an extremely displeased sound at needing to get up but sauntered over to the far wall the Niall had pointed to. It wasn’t the most graceful handstand in the world but, Liam couldn’t bring himself to mind as the shirt Zayn had borrowed from him rode up around his chest, showing the delicious curve of his hipbones and inked lines or his tattoos and what?

“My turn; Liam, truth or dare? Zayn pulled his shirt back over his stomach and sat on the floor so the boys were, more or less, in a triangle.

“Uh truth?” He really didn’t feel like doing handstands tonight.

“Are you a virgin?” The words slid of his tongue easily, a cold sweat breaking out of Liam’s forehead. He really didn’t want to discuss this.

“I – No.”

“When was the last time you had sex?”

“Hey!” Niall objected. “You can’t ask two questions.” Zayn poked his tongue in the Irish lad’s direction and Niall shoved his shoulder, the tanned boy trapped his pale fingers and kissed his upturned palm. They stared at each other with private smiles and Liam had to clear his throat to break the suddenly heavy atmosphere.

“Okay, Niall? Truth or dare?” The blonde shrugged.

“Truth.”

“How long have you been a burden to society?” Liam smiled as Niall chuckled and Zayn muttered ‘birth’.

“I joined Zayn when I was, what? 16? And I’m 19 now so… yeah.” Nodding more to himself than to anyone else, Liam took another bite of his pizza. It was now Niall’s turn to ask,

“Zayn?”

“Dare.”

“Kiss Liam.”

“Yep.”

“Wait, what?” But it was too late. Zayn was straddling his thighs and had Liam’s face cradled delicately in his hands, a smile that wasn’t quite a smirk covered his lips as he looked into Liam’s eyes with a weighted chocolate gaze. He didn’t have the chance to get out the protests that refused to form on his tongue because Zayn was bringing their moths together in a surprisingly gentle kiss. It started as a simple brush of lips until Zayn licked a wet stripe over his lip, asking for entrance which Liam’s fuzzy brain allowed without hesitation. As their tongue swept across, the only thing Liam could think was that he’s just eaten pizza and his mouth probably tasted like peperoni but, then he remembered to was also the last thing Zayn ate and he felt himself relax into the kiss.

His hands lifted from where they’d been pressed into the carpet in favour of clasping at Zayn’s bony hips, Zayn’s own hands drifted down to take a handful of his soft shirt while the other rubbed mindless circles into Liam’s jaw. Zayn pulled back and watched as Liam eyes fluttered open, they shared a second of wordless confession before Zayn was pushing forward, reconnecting their lips at a different angle. Liam’s brain tried to make logical sense of what was happening but short circuited when he felt the boy in his lap push their crotches together. He made a noise that as close to a grunt as Zayn repeated the movement a second later. Blood started to rush south but he was too flustered to do anything about it, he’d even stopped kissing Zayn, instead just sitting there holding the writhing boy in his lap.

Realising Liam’s mouth had gone frozen; Zayn moved his menstruations to his neck, nibbling along the vein. A particularly hard bite seemed to shock Liam’s brain into action, his hands sliding over his track pants covered arse and pulling him down further as his hips rotated. Zayn hissed in his ear as their semi hard dicks rubbed through the material. Liam’s eyes heavily drooped open, looking over Zayn’s shoulder he could see Niall watching them darkly, with his lip drawn between his teeth. With most of Zayn’s weight pushing him down, Liam’s back hit the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

He relined their lips and pushed up and Zayn ground down, the constant pressure on his dick making his erection growing quickly. Liam had Zayn atop of him with his tongue down his throat and his hand slipping past the material of his track pants the feel the soft curve of his butt, their hips rutting together with increasing speed and urgency. Heat pooled in Liam’s stomach as he arched his hips off the floor, seeking more friction. He could feet the wet patch in his pants where his and Zayn’s pre-come was seeping into the material and that thought as hot enough that it had him coming in his pants, Zayn following after a few thrust later.

“That was –” Niall started but was cut off by the sound of a car pulling up in the rive way.

“Shit!” Liam cursed, still blissfully post-orgasm. Niall jumped to his feet, the bludge in his pants painfully obvious but he chose to ignore it and pulled Zayn up from the floor. Liam also clambered to his unstable feet and ushered both the boys towards the backdoor.

“Our clothes –”

“No time. Get them next week; you can have my clothes until then too. I’m sorry.” Liam glanced back into the house as he heard the front door close. His head was getting pulled back to the boys as Zayn connected their lips in a quick kiss before he slid the glass door and locking them out in the cold mouthing the words I’m sorry.

~*~

The ringing of his phone brought Harry out of a previously restful sleep. Louis was tucked under his chin and was currently pinning him to the bed. Harry reached out a lanky hand to search for his phone on the bedside table, the bright light from the screen momentarily blinding him, as he checked the time. 03:18 am. Fuck.

Checking the caller ID, Harry accepted the call, “Liam, this better be good.”

“Sorry. I just have a problem and I didn’t know who else to call.” Liam’s voice whispered through the receiver. “But you can’t tell anyone.”

“Okay.” Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I mean it, Harry. You can’t tell anyone.”

“I said okay!”

“Niall’s at my window.” Liam confessed like it was a great weight lifted from his chest.

“Who’s Niall?” Harry asked around a yawn

“Are you fucking stupid?” He rolled his eyes. It was way too early for this shit.

“If you’re going to talk to me like that I’m going to hand up on you.”

“Okay, sorry.” Liam apologised quietly.

“So why is this Niall guy at your window?” Harry enquired, fiddling with the ends of Louis’ hair and being unable to resist pressing a kiss to his hair that smelt suspiciously like Harry’s shampoo.

“I don’t know.” Liam whispered honestly.

“Well, are you going to let him in?”

“Maybe.”

~*~

The persistent tapping at his window, had Liam rolling over in his bed with a sad groan. He didn’t want to get up and yell at annoying twelve year olds who thought they were cool for throwing rocks at houses. But, an extra loud bang, which sounded like the glass was seconds away from breaking, Liam dragged himself to his feet. He turned on his lamp and walked over to the window, his eyes tuned wide and his heart stuttered in his chest as he looked down to where Niall was standing holding a pile of rocks he’s picked up from the drive. He was looking down so Liam didn’t think Niall had seen him yet. He dropped to the floor and crawled over to his phone, dialling the only person he though could help. Turns out, Harry’s shit at giving advice.

So it was with at least five calming deep breaths that Liam lifted his window and leaned out, his hand resting on the frame, as he looked down at the boy on his lawn. The Irish lad smiled at him sheepishly and waved, still wearing Liam’s clothes, before pointing to himself then up to Liam. The boy inside the house looked down at him confusedly making the other boy through his hands up in obvious annoyance

“Can I come up?!” Niall yelled much louder than necessary, and having Liam hit his head on the windowsill. Liam shushed his while scratching his head where it’d whacked the wood and waved him up. He watched as Niall climbed the grading his mother had set up for her vines and carefully walked over the roof to where Liam was waiting at his window.

“Are you drunk?” It wasn’t the nicest greeting but Liam had meant it as a genuine question. Niall chuckled as he slipped through the open window.

“No, I’ve never been more sober in my life.” He whispered, which was ridiculous because Liam was pretty sure Niall had already awoken the whole neighbourhood.

“Then what are you going here?” Liam asked folding his arms over his chest, his room got rather drafty in the winter.

“I forgot something.” He shrugged like it was nothing and Liam scoffed.

“Could you not live without your jeans for one week?” There was no heat behind his jeer and Niall smiled like he had joke he wasn’t allowed to tell.

“No, it’s more important.” Niall pressed, crossing his arms over his own chest and regarding Liam with mock scrutiny.

“What could possibly be more important that your hobo clothes?!” Liam teased and Niall was taking a step closer.

“This.” He whispered before leaning up to press his lips to Liam’s.


End file.
